The Wolf Knight
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Immortality. A blessing or a curse? For a wolf who has learned the way of the blade, he sees it as a curse. If only there is someone he could share his pain with...maybe this dark blue pegasas-unicorn hybrid, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea. Guess it will fit here.**

 **This OC is based of the Dark Souls' boss Sif, which is a giant grey wolf that wields a sword. I've seen the lore behind it and it's** **probably** **the only boss in the entire game I do not want to kill, if I had the game that is.**

* * *

It was late at night and darkness had long since replaced the light of the sun. The creatures of day have retired for the night and the prowlers of night have just begun to stir. The forest lit up once again, but only from the light of the moon.

Most creatures hide themselves from the dark because some aren't strong enough to defend themselves if a night creature came across them. This is true in a sense, but it's the darkness that scares them the most. The creatures that live in the night are considered oddities, outcasts at most to the other creatures.

To the night creatures, living their lives through the night shows superiority over the other creatures, who are too weak willed to live through the darkness. They instead see a sense of pride for their strong wills.

A small gray wolf walked across the forest floor, its paws trending on the grassy ground. It looked like a young pup, a month old at most. The wolf didn't looked scared at all, a strange thing since many pups like him would have been scared of the darkness.

A nearby rustling of a bush made it perk up his ears. He turned his head towards the disturbance and saw three more gray wolves emerge from the brush. Unlike the wolf, these were older wolves, adults.

"Hey, who's this runt?" the middle one said. "He doesn't look familiar."

"Cause he's not, where you from pup?" the one on the left asked. "The Legoars? Gwendlos?"

"Nowhere," the pup responded. "Don't belong to no pack."

"A packless wolf...how interesting." the one on the right mused.

"Well kid, even though you don't belong to a pack. You're still trespassing on our-hey! Where you going?!" the middle one shouted.

The pup had began to walk away from the three, not caring what they had to say and ignoring them entirely.

"Hey are you listening to me?!"

The pup stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry for 'trespassing' on your turf. I'm just passing through." he said before continuing to walk. He said this as if he said it many times before.

The middle wolf got in front of the pup and bent down to his level. "Look, kid. No foreigner just treads on this turf and expects not to be punished. It doesn't matter if it's an adult or a pup."

"Ok...but I'm still leaving." the pup walked around the wolf and continued on.

"Fyur, it's just a pup," the left wolf said as he walked up to him. "Just let him go."

Fyur glared back at the wolf and growled, causing the said wolf to back off a bit.

"You DARE mock me with your insolence, pup?! I will ensure your death will be slow and painful!"

The pup turned around and saw the older wolf charging him, teeth barred. He sidestepped left and avoided the initial leap towards him before turning to the enraged adult.

"This conflict is pointless-"

"You're pointless! You dare make a mockery of me by trespassing AND making me a fool of myself! Only your death will satisfy my RAGE!"

The pup ducked under a lunge and evaded the multiple swipes and attempt to bite him. "This needs not to go on further, just let me be."

"Never!" the adult shouted as he attempted to snap the pup in his jaws.

"Fine...it's your fault."

The pup's yellow eyes flashed blue momentarily, and then he started to grow. The pup's features turning to those of an adult, and grew to almost two times of what the adult wolf was, his teeth became extra sharp, muscles expanded, and his eyes became more wild. He almost touched the bottom branches of the trees above him.

The adult wolf looked up and started to back off. "W-what...what the..."

"So? Aren't you going to kill me?" the 'pup' asked, his voice several octaves deeper. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Um, l-let's talk this over-"

"No, no. I insist we settle it this way..."

The wolf turned to his companions. "Help me, dammit!"

The two hesitated as they looked between their leader and the former pup.

"My, my, a three against one? I find that not fair." he howled and a large, ornate broadsword embedded itself in the ground next to him. "So let's make it fair."

He gripped the blade in his teeth and flung it upward. He caught the hilt with his mouth and positioned it. "I'm waiting..."

The wolf growled and lunged at him. The pup jumped backwards and drove the sword into the ground in front of him, nearly impaling the adult wolf. The adult wolf tried to get into the pup's blind spot so he could attack him, but the pup was simply too fast for him to do that. If he tried to do anything, he ended up only getting stabbed or slashed at. At this rate he was bound to mess up.

As mess up he did.

He accidentally overcommitted on an attack and ended getting cleaved in half from the sword.

The pup watched as the adult wolf froze up from shock before dying. He simply sighed before turning to the two other wolves.

"Learn from this fool, and don't repeat his stupidity." he said before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Some time has passed since the pup's run in with the wolves. He'd had already reverted back to his pup form and was exhausted, not from the 'battle' but from the transformation.

"Luckily, I don't tire myself out completely anymore," he said. "That's a plus."

He found a spot under some brush and made the spot comfortable before lying down.

He went to sleep in an instant his head touched the ground.

The pup hadn't slept for a few minutes when his ears perked up at something. Though he may be mentally old, he still had the curiosity of a pup. He got up and decided to investigate.

A quick search around the area came up with nothing, slightly irritating him. "Seriously, I got up for nothing? Lame."

He started to walk back to his spot when he started to feel extremely groggy. He was tired, but this was something else. He started to sway, his vision making the entire area around spin.

"Aw crap."

He fell to the ground and promptly blacked out.

* * *

The wolf slowly came to from his impromptu slumber. His body felt stiff, as if he didn't move in years. He slowly got to his feet and stretched, cracking the stiff bones.

"Ngggh, gah, what the hell was that?" he said, but then he noticed something. "Wait, does my voice sound lower? Am I in my adult form?"

He did a quick look over himself and saw that he was bigger, around the size of an adult wolf but not as large as his adult form. _Hm, this is what I looked like when I was an adolescent. At least I don't look like a goddamn pup anymore, though I may look like a threat now, can't have everything._

He suddenly remembered what happened before he was put to sleep. "How long was I out? Felt like it was only a couple of minutes, but my body feels like it was an eternity." he said.

He took a quick look around and saw he was surrounded by stones and bricks. They were considerably withered, aged, and cracking, most likely from wear and tear. He could also see that nature had overtaken the place, grass and vines made themselves at home inside.

"Clearly not where I laid down," he noted. "I wonder where I am?"

He didn't even take two steps when his ears perked up. _Not the only one here. I better tread lightly._

At the moment he noticed he wasn't alone, the wolf took a lower stance. He wanted to make a little noise as possible, and not risk a confrontation. However, if push comes to shove, he was willing to put up a fight.

Though he didn't expect the background to suddenly change and get slammed into a stone wall. "So glad my pain tolerance can handle that." he muttered as he picked himself up. "Now what-oh."

He looked up and saw he was facing a dark blue pega-no, uni-no...a unicorn with pegasus wings? Or was it a pegasus with a horn? Whatever it was, it was dressed in some kind of armor...and looked very angry.

"Who. Are. Thou?" it asked.

* * *

 **A/N: I kinda like where this story may go. Leave a review if you liked it.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If this took too long, don't blame me. This ain't my forte.**

 **Same disclaimer stuff, blah, blah, only own what's mine.**

* * *

The wolf looked at the strange creature with intrigue and fascination. Never before has he'd seen such a thing, unicorns and pegasus he sure saw, but a combination of both? Clearly unheard of from his knowledge of creatures. He could deduce the creature was female, both from its body and voice.

He also noticed she wasn't built like a horse. Sure she looked like a horse, but she was overall slimmer and more petite compared to the large, intimidating equines he'd saw.

Curiouser and curiouser...

"Well, aren't you going to speak _mutt_?"

Her words snapped him out of thought. "Pardon for my lack of an immediate response," he said. "I would tell you my name, but I don't remember it, sorry."

" **LIES!** "

The wolf yelped as he was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue aura and hoisted up into the air. He took note that her horn was glowing the same color as well.

"Don't think thou can deceive me!" she said. "Aren't you not an agent of my sister?!"

He blinked. "Excuse me! I-I don't even know who you are! Less of your sister, miss...ah, whoever you are." he said with a snarl.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then what are thou doing here?"

"Likewise with my name, I have no recollection of how I ended up here. I highly doubt I even know where I am as of now."

He was dropped not so gently on the ground. He shook the dust off of him as he got to his feet.

"I have no time to deal with something petty as you. Consider yourself lucky, wolf." she said, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Rude I must say," he muttered. "And also dangerous...the scent of evil is painfully obvious."

Though he didn't know much what just happened or where he was, he could tell that the mare was up to no good. He'd seen too many creatures that acted just like her, it was almost cliché in fact. Enchantresses, warlords, demons...evil came in many forms, yet they all acted the same.

But he noticed something different in her, something that wasn't present in the other forms of evil. He couldn't put his tongue on it though.

"I should see she doesn't do anything rash, but then again, not my problem."

He turned and was about to leave when his ears perked up at something. He sighed and huffed.

"Curse me and my overwhelming sense of justice."

* * *

It wasn't hard for the wolf to track down the mare. He'd been trained to detect the smell of darkness ever since he learned the way of the sword. Darkness has a distinct odor that is easily recognizable, that is, if one understands how darkness works. For most creatures, this task is impossible since they don't live in the dark, however, for creatures like the wolf, it's quite easy.

He made sure he was hard to detect, he didn't want the creature to catch him off guard again. Normally, if he was a pup, it would've been slightly easier since of his smaller size. Now, it wasn't the case. He stuck to the shadows and slowed his breathing.

Total lurkness has been increased by one hundred percent. TOTAL STEALTH MODE ACTIVATE!

His senses eventually detected the creature with six other creatures. Smaller and definitely not evil creatures. He snuck to a spot where he wasn't as easily seen and proceeded to see what was happening.

* * *

Nightmare Moon grinned in victory. Not only had she been able to defeat her pathetic older sister, but also destroyed the very things needed to banish her: The Elements of Harmony.

"So Twilight Sparkle, did thou think you could beat me the same way twice?" she said to the purple unicorn. "Darkness will consume the land FOREVER!"

"Now, to ensure my victory." her horn lit up before sending a beam of magic at Twilight.

It would've hit her head on...if it wasn't deflected by a sword.

"YOU!" Nightmare Moon shouted. It was the same blasted wolf she caught earlier, but this time he was significantly larger and held a large, ornate sword in his mouth. Before she could do anything else, the wolf swung the sword with surprising speed and knocked her into an adjacent wall, no, THROUGH the wall.

The wolf put the sword down, "You know, by this time I would've known how to talk with this in my mouth." he swung around to face Twilight, who jumped in shock. "Twilight Sparkle is your name, right purple unicorn?"

The unicorn blinked before finding her voice. "Y-yes, w-w-ha-h-h-how?" her brain was in middle of frying as it tried to comprehend what just happened.

The wolf kinda saw that and cleared his throat before her brain did that. "Well, I suggest you should get somewhere safe. I think I may have pissed her off."

At that very moment, the wall exploded into debris and revealed a very ticked off alicorn.

"YOU DARE OPPOSE ME YOU WORTHLESS MUTT?!"

"Yup, she's pissed," he said as he picked up his sword. "Go!"

Twilight didn't need to be told twice and bolted away, but not before slamming head first into her newly acquired friends.

"Twilight! You're not dead!" Pinkie exclaimed.

* * *

"I gave you a chance to leave, now you will die alongside that stupid unicorn." the unicorn-pegasas hissed.

The wolf responded by narrowing his eyes and readjusting his grip on the sword.

She tried to grab him with telekinesis but the wolf was too smart to fall for that trick again. He quickly rushed her, forcing a hasty shield to be raised.

The sword bounced off the shield, but the wolf repositioned the sword and jammed it forward, shattering the magical barrier.

 _Tch, amateur._

He quickly followed up with a series of slashes before knocking her into the air, hitting her with the blunt end of the sword and sending her back to the ground.

"It would be best for you to stop whatever you're up to," he said. "You aren't going to win."

The glare she gave him didn't seem that she was going to do that.

"I guess this will not end peacefully then," he said as he vanished from her sight. He reappeared behind her and lunged.

The last thing she saw was a large set of teeth baring down on her.

* * *

 **A/N: Pony stuff ain't my thing, if you wanna help, send something over.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
